


【海城】魘

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 2014年情人節時發的文章，有強●劇情請慎入





	【海城】魘

  
或許對那個人的愛戀與想望，早已到了連自己都無法控制的程度了。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
睜開略顯疲倦的雙眼，本該凌厲的藍眸此時卻略為無神的直盯著眼前的天花板，胸腔像是被掏空般的空虛  
感讓仍在喘吁著的海馬內心頓時感受到一陣酸澀，跨下明顯的一片濕褥則將意識還停留在方才夢境的海馬  
硬是拉回到現實中。  


  
又來了，又是那一個人。  


  
海馬翻了下白眼，對於方才在夢裡出現的那位名為城之內克也的金髮少年他總是習慣予以輕蔑的態度，即  
使自己曾承認他是位真正的怪獸卡決鬥者，但海馬自己內心清楚，對他來說，城之內僅是隻曾經被他狠狠  
打敗過、有時靠著一些無謂的小運氣打贏比賽、然後在自己強大的宿敵身旁吠幾聲友情萬歲的喪家犬罷了。  
  
  
到底這種不起眼的凡骨有什麼資格入他眼？明明是這麼想著的同時，海馬卻感覺身下傳來的濕黏感越漸加  
鉅，彷彿是在提醒著他正視自己內心那最深層的欲望。  
  
  
遺精是青春期少年生理成熟的正常現象，十七歲的海馬瀨人並不以為意，他納悶的是令他在夢中解放的對  
象竟是他總是嗤之以鼻的凡骨一事。  


  
近幾日一連夢到同樣的夢境－那是城之內在決鬥者王國第一次被徹底打敗而跪倒在自己面前俯首稱臣的畫  
面，夢中的自己笑得張揚，睥睨著金髮少年的藍眸閃著蔑視對方的得意，跪在自己面前的城之內猶如一隻  
鬥敗的狗倦屈在地，亮麗的金髮也彷彿蒙上一層灰般的不若往常耀眼。  


  
本該是自己享受勝利榮譽的一刻，但夢境卻在此時開始扭曲，被打敗的金髮少年維持著四肢著地的姿勢爬  
到自己的面前，手口並用的解開自己的褲頭並拉下拉鍊，在被夢中的自己摸了摸頭之後，城之內像是受到  
鼓勵般即張嘴含著自己早已勃發的物事。  
  
  
猶記得口腔中那溫熱的包覆感簡直令人瘋狂，身下人彷彿是怕自己不滿意而小心對待口中物事的戰兢神情  
夾帶著些許的淫亂，眉宇之間的皺痕訴說著金髮少年吞納時的難過，但不斷凝視自己的琥珀色水眸中飽含  
著渴望，令少年奉承般的仔細服侍著自己的慾望泉源，緊揪著那頭金髮的手也隨著下身越趨明顯的漲痛而  
開始加重力道，在金髮少年好幾次主動的吞吐下，終於在一次的來回中發洩出自己所有的欲望。  
  
  
「.....該死。」海馬有些困窘地用手背遮住了眼睛，企圖將夢境中那些彷彿在侵蝕著自己理性與心智的淫  
靡畫面斷絕於外，但越是不去想、那些夢境中的旖旎片段就越是清晰，而自己疲軟的下身竟因此又開始有  
復甦的跡象。  


  
光是用想像的就足以令他興奮嗎，海馬對自己的這層認知有著些許挫敗，只因做春夢跟興奮的對象居然是  
那根廉價的凡骨，海馬開始鄙視自己的飢不擇食。  
  
  
想想不過是前幾天撞見了城之內在不太正當的風俗店打工而已嘛，這有什麼？  


  
不過是看見了梳妝整齊穿著服務生裝扮的城之內翻倒了水然後手忙腳亂的半跪在地上用手巾擦著客人的褲  
管而已嘛，這也沒什麼不是嗎？  


  
不過是看見了那個被澆得半身濕的男客人不但不在意反而露出一臉玩味地撫摸著俯跪在地上的城之內的金  
髮而已嘛，這又沒什麼他一點都不在意。  
  
  
調整一下呼吸後，海馬站起身往浴室走去，扭開蓮蓬頭企圖讓冷水沖走一身的黏膩與腦中那亂竄過度的胡  
思亂想。  


  
記得等等還有一場外國賓客都會參與旁聽的重要國際會議，中午要跟主要工程承包商簽訂下半年的合作契  
約，遊戲製作部門所提出的新方案還未審核通過，下禮拜還有一場發表會需要先行預演....  
  
  
還有更多重要的事等著自己去處理，那隻犬在哪做什麼事關他什麼事？17歲的年輕社長如是想。  
  
  
＿  
  
  
『既然你這麼忙，那我就幫你完成你的願望吧。』  
  
  
這是今晚的海馬在闔上雙眸之前聽到的最後一句話，聲音有些飄忽，但確實在自己耳邊說著。  


  
他是真的感到很疲倦，將一個禮拜的行程硬是濃縮在三天裡完成，有意的增加行程表裡沒有列的行程並縮  
短休息時間，刻意將自己搞得又忙又累就是想徹底遺忘那殘留在腦中的金色身影，他發誓，在爬上自家那  
舒服的KING SIZE大床之前，自己確實累到腦中只剩下睡覺這個念頭而已。  
  
  
但現在為什麼人會在這裡？  
  
  
海馬左右張望了一下，周圍是一個完全陌生的環境，看室內的擺設不難得知自己身處在一間員工更衣室裡  
，令海馬不解的是，自己的視線範圍內一直有著些許的朦朧，似真非真的虛幻感讓海馬感覺自己就像待在  
一個容器裡，透過兩個黑洞看著眼前的一切。  
  
  
這是夢吧。  
  
這個結論在看到城之內從另一側走近房間裡時海馬更加確信。  
  
這絕對是夢，在一個完全陌生的環境遇到了之前的春夢對象，這不是夢是什麼？  
  
  
海馬看著走進自己夢中的城之內打開自己的更衣櫃，像是發洩似的扯下頸間的蝴蝶結、用力的將手中的紅  
結丟進櫃子，拉出裝有制服的背包後，開始解開身上的襯衫鈕扣更衣。  
  
  
「可惡！明天一定要離開這鬼地方！」  
  
沒有發現自己正沐浴在他人的視線中，城之內邊解開白襯衫上的鈕扣邊細碎咒罵著近日來遇到的種種衰事  
，身後不遠處的海馬直愣愣的盯著眼前寬衣的少年，褪去白色襯衣後，映入眼簾的是少年修長略顯清瘦但  
卻異常性感的身體，金色髮尾襯著線型優美的後頸，一路連著充滿彈性的光滑背脊，海馬忽然感覺喉頭一窒。  
  
  
才不可能對男人的身體有反應，這個想法在海馬不經意的在城之內略為側身時看到那點落在胸前的緋色小  
點時徹底瓦解。  
  
  
有人！？  
  
  
在城之內用眼角餘光瞥到黑影還來不及反應時就被身後突然衝過來的人給用力壓在更衣櫃上，金屬製的櫃  
子頓時發出一聲碰撞的巨響，還未從一陣目眩與耳邊的嗡嗡聲中反應過來，城之內就發現自己的腰已被身  
後的人死按在櫃子上，雙手也被對方用單手交叉扣住，腰支和雙臂被壓制住的困窘姿勢令城之內動彈不得。  


  
海馬望著被自己制服的城之內，腦中有一瞬間的空白，他不知道自己為什麼要這麼做，只知道身體裡有股  
火熱的欲望正急速的竄上腦門，燒得他眼框發熱、燒得他全身的血液沸騰。  


  
「誰、是誰！？放開我....！！」感覺到城之內正掙扎著想轉頭，海馬迅速的扯下自己的領帶將城之內的眼  
睛矇住並於頭後方打了個結，然後又隨手抄起城之內剛脫下的白色襯衫，沒有一絲猶豫地將城之內的雙手  
綁在櫃子的把手上，確定了城之內無法再做任何抵抗後，粗喘著氣的海馬有些愉悅的看著自己的傑作。  
  
  
遮住金髮少年雙眼的黑色領帶與少年嚇得略顯蒼白的臉龐呈現完美的對比禁欲感，因為被綁縛住而緊繃的  
光裸背脊微微顫抖著，而少年不斷微微掙扎的身子則像是誘惑般地牽動海馬所有的敏感神經。  
  
  
藍眸一沉，海馬用力的環抱住城之內，像是要嵌入自己身體般緊擁住眼前這副誘人的軀體。  
  
  
即使城之內再遲鈍也知道自己現在正面臨什麼情況，眼睛被矇住雙手也被死綁起來，赤裸的背部緊緊貼著  
身後似乎是高級材質所製成的衣物，後頸明顯感受到身後男人曖昧的溫熱吐息，男人越趨明顯的喘息聲讓  
城之內開始有些慌張，怎麼掙扎都擺脫不了身後死死錮著自己的有力雙臂也讓城之內不禁感受到一股強烈  
的恐懼感。  


  
是誰？到底是誰！？  


  
城之內在腦海中快速搜索所有認識的人，是硬逼自己來這裡工作的債主？還是工作時那些對他毛手毛腳的  
客人之一？或者是總愛跟他開玩笑的同事？到底是誰會對他做這種事！？？  


  
突然，後方男人溫軟的舌頭舔上了城之內的耳朵，城之內猛然一顫，感受到男子的舌頭正順著耳廓色情的  
舔弄著自己，隨後便開始劇烈掙扎起來：  


  
「放、放開我！你是佐藤老大吧！還是伊川、生田？還是....還是...」  


  
原本想好好品嘗城之內赧紅耳根的海馬在聽到城之內嘴裡喊出一連串男人的名字後停頓了一下，凌厲的藍  
眸閃過一絲陰冷，這隻淫亂的狗居然有這麼多男人？海馬的心中莫名竄起一股怒火，隨即狠狠咬住城之內  
的耳垂。  


  
「好痛！」左耳突如其來的刺痛感讓城之內劇烈縮瑟，身體本能的想躲開男人充滿侵略性的啃弄，但卻因  
被緊扣著而無法動彈，只能像隻獵豹口中的兔子般紮實的承受著被啃咬的痛，任憑男人從被咬到紅腫的耳  
垂一路舔弄到白皙的頸部與肩膀。  


  
「混帳....快住手.....」城之內難受的低吟著，被舔舐過的地方傳來黏稠的濕意，與微冷的空氣接觸帶起了  
一些皮膚上的小疙瘩，眼睛被矇住讓城之內的身體變得更是格外敏感，除了感覺到男人靈巧的舌頭在他肌  
膚上的滑動外，也感覺到那雙不安份的大手正撫摸上自己的胸口與腹部，猶如挑逗般的一寸一寸揉捏著他。  


  
少年富有彈性的肌膚與光滑堅韌的觸感讓海馬甚是滿意，惹火的大手也不斷到處探索，他放肆的搓揉著身  
下人敏感的身體，但倔強的少年卻像是在隱忍般不作任何反應，直到手掌覆上那早已挺立的小點時身體才  
猛然一仰，隨即又像是絕望般低垂著頭，耳根紅得猶如透出血般，海馬愉悅的看著城之內再那也止不住的  
顫抖，手指更加用力的往小點按壓。  


  
有些享受著懷中少年的顫慄，即將犯罪的背德感讓海馬難掩興奮的粗喘著氣，腦中閃過的盡是之前刻意忽  
視忘記的、有關金髮少年的身影與笑容，他將一切追究於這個荒唐的夢，全是因為這扭曲至極的夢境才讓  
他對城之內克也這種軟弱的決鬥者產生了性欲、產生了想徹底打擊毀滅眼前這隻喪家犬的欲望。  
  
  
「這裡，很舒服嗎？」海馬發現聲音與自己現實的原音有些不同，雖然音質類似，但夢中的自己聲音卻帶  
些陰柔與輕挑。  


  
或許只是夢境的失真現象罷了，海馬聳聳肩不予理會，繼續玩弄著少年胸前的突起，感受到懷中人兒扭動  
著想擺脫自己的窘樣，海馬更故意的使勁擰捏著胸前那可憐的乳粒。  


  
「不要...快住手...」忍受不住來自胸前那一波波彷彿電流般的疼痛快感，城之內開始低聲呢喃著，帶著哭  
腔的顫抖聲音顯示主人極度恐懼的情緒，他正被陌生的男子侵犯，有著這層認知卻無能為力做任何反擊，  
男人飽含著情欲而顯得低啞的聲音有些熟悉但依舊無法辨識對方是誰，再加上胸前不斷傳來又麻又癢的爽  
痛感占據了腦子讓城之內無法仔細思考，所有的感官此時此刻都集中在那被蹂躪至甚的兩點。  
  
  
「你好像很喜歡被玩弄這裡啊。」海馬惡作劇般的改為搔弄兩端直挺的乳首。  


  
「嗯、哈啊....唔！」難堪的呻吟一喊出聲，城之內馬上緊咬著牙努力不讓自己再發出任何一點聲音，不可  
以有感覺，千萬不可以有感覺！  


  
眼尖的海馬看穿城之內欲掩蓋的心思，惡質的手指更集中火力的挑逗兩處敏感，或摳弄或揉捏，原本淡粉  
色的兩點此時也綻放成豔紅色的茱萸。城之內簡直快被男子的手指逼瘋，毫無間斷的兩端刺激從胸口直直  
打進身體深處，在疼痛與痛苦之間逐漸升起的陌生快感讓城之內有些無所適從，他不想要有感覺啊，但內  
心底層卻有股止不住的癢意不停搔弄著自己，隨著男人手指越趨強烈的責罰，從城之內嘴裡流洩出的破碎  
呻吟越漸明顯。  
  
  
「果然很有感覺嘛？都這麼硬了。」海馬戲謔的彈了彈飽滿直挺的乳尖。  


  
「閉.....閉嘴......！才、才沒有....沒有感覺....」海馬看著早已興奮不已卻還是依舊口是心非的城之內，眼  
裡閃過一絲玩味的笑意，想用笨拙的狡辯來維護你那所剩無幾的可悲尊嚴嗎？果然凡骨不管在現實還是在  
夢中都是一樣愚蠢至極，很好，他倒要看看這根凡骨可以忍到什麼程度。海馬隨即一把扯下城之內的褲子。  


  
「啊！」感覺到身下的涼颼感，即使是被矇著眼也知道自己身下最後可以屏蔽的衣物也被褪去，一想到現  
在正幾近全裸的被陌生男子禁錮在懷中，突然感到一陣莫名羞憤的城之內開始大力掙扎，「可惡！你這噁  
心的混帳！」

  
  
城之內本想用未被束縛的腳往後踢開男子，怎知腿才一抬起，男子的雙腿馬上趁機擠了進去，踢開城之內  
的雙腳使之張開後，將脫離自己懷中的城之內拉了回來，並強勢的圈住城之內細嫩的腰，讓對方光裸的臀  
部緊貼著自己的昂揚，享受被那俏臀擠壓的快感。  


  
原本不斷扭動掙扎的城之內在碰觸到男人的硬挺時突然沒了動作，即使隔著衣物也感覺得到男子炙熱的勃  
發正頂著自己最私密的部位，兩人下身緊密貼合的地方散發出惱人的熱度，一股前所未有的危機感向城之  
內襲來，他深怕自己再多動一下就會刺激到身下那頭正虎視眈眈的巨獸，  
  
  
看夠了城之內因恐懼而顫慄著的迷人神情，海馬舔了舔略為乾澀的唇，一隻手繼續逗弄著胸前的紅點，另  
一隻手則騰出從身後握住對方微微翹起的分身，握住柱身的四指或重或輕地按揉著，姆指則在頂端分泌出  
黏液的小口來回撫摸，兩隻手分別挑弄著城之內最敏感的兩處。  
  
  
「光是被摸胸部就這麼濕了，難道真的沒感覺嗎？」海馬惡意的在城之內低聲耳語廝磨，溫熱的氣息全數  
噴灑在城之內敏感的耳際，惹得城之內一陣顫慄，「這裡很舒服吧？還有這裡。」海馬說完就開始緩慢的  
上下套弄起手中的脆弱，原本用力逗弄著胸前紅點的手也改以用手掌覆蓋著突起，曖昧的在胸口上按摩般  
的畫著圓。  


  
「放開啊...哈啊.....不....嗯啊...」眼前被矇住而成的黑暗讓城之內其他感官變得更為敏銳，被仔細撫揉著  
的胸部、雙腿間被骨節分明的大手有技巧套弄著的稚嫩敏感，兩股滅頂似的強烈快感同時襲來讓城之內差  
點站不住，只能無助的倚在男子的胸膛上喘氣，白皙的皮膚因興奮而泛起瑰色，彷彿映在沁出一層薄汗的  
胴體上般，在微弱燈光的照射下顯得妖媚異常。  
  
  
海馬目不轉睛的看著懷中越漸沉迷於情欲的金髮少年，原本嚇得蒼白的雙頰此時刷上了一層醉人的緋紅，  
一陣陣甜膩磨人的呻吟隨著來不及嚥下的唾液流溢出嘴中，順著頸部弧度流淌在少年整片胸膛，手裡握著  
的脆弱隨著自己的套弄而慢慢漲大，頂端不斷流出的晶瑩淚液打濕了海馬的手，少年的腰開始迎合般的難  
耐地扭動著。

  
  
明明只是根凡骨卻誘惑得驚人。

  
  
海馬深呼一口氣，感受到內心那團彷彿快將他吞噬的火正以可怕的速度在他體內劇烈翻騰著，被塵封已久  
的深沉欲望此時像是火山般一瞬間激烈迸裂出關，止不住的喧囂著想要狠狠佔有眼前的人！

  
  
海馬開始加重手裡收緊的力度，上下滑動的頻率亦逐漸加快，大力撸動著對方腿間敏感的稚嫩，城之內動  
情的喘息聲此時越漸急促，令人憐惜的哭腔中夾帶著低聲的求饒與哭喊。本想往後躲開握住自己欲望的大  
掌，怎知身子一往後就將自己的私密部位更往對方硬挺的昂揚擠壓，反而惹的男人一陣舒服的喘息，進退  
兩難的城之內只能任由男人的玩弄將自己逼向最頂峰。  
  
  
「唔啊－－啊！」城之內的身子猛然劇烈一跳，炙熱的白濁液體頓時隨著一道拔高的尖喘噴射出來，全數  
噴灑在男人的手裡。

  
  
在非自願的高潮過後，城之內就像被抽出全身的力氣般無力的癱軟在男人的身上，被汗水打濕的金色髮絲  
服貼在額上，紅潤的雙唇微啟、小口小口的喘吁著，沉浸在高潮余韻中的身子彷彿十分享受這股快感般正  
微微輕顫著。  


  
平常一舉一動總是令自己鄙夷的金髮少年此時卻是風情萬種。  
  
  
「舒服了？那麼，該輪到我了。」語畢，海馬將城之內疲軟的身軀往前一推，使之趴在前方的置物櫃上，  
因高潮而略顯溫熱的光裸身驅接觸到冰冷的金屬櫃時，城之內不禁打了個寒顫，男人靈巧的手指也趁城之  
內還沉浸在方才舒爽的快感而無暇反抗時，緩緩地從前方移到後方，順著股溝潛進那羞恥的地方。

  
  
好窄，這是海馬第一個想法，於是他揉捏著臀部的大手硬是往兩旁用力分開，強迫最深處的幽穴見世，只  
見那裡早已因為少年前端流下的愛液而濡溼一片，羞澀小口一接觸到空氣隨即收縮，但又馬上隨著少年的  
喘氣而微微的開闔著。

  
  
17歲的少年社長並沒有與男人做愛的經驗，不過不要緊，反正這只是個他在午夜夢迴偶然做的一個荒唐的  
夢罷了，該怎麼做並不重要，重要的是自己想怎麼做。

  
  
沾著精液的手指粗魯的插進少年未經人事的小穴裡，毫無技巧的用力搔刮攪弄著，城之內驚呼一聲、想躲  
避身後手指魯莽的侵略，但海馬卻搶先一步強按住城之內的背、死死的將對方的壓在櫃子上，進入甬道的  
手指繼續探入更深處。

  
  
再度被壓制在冰冷金屬櫃前的窘況帶來的是一股深沉的無力感，光裸的上身早在男人幾次大力的推撞下磨  
擦出滲血的傷痕，一直被綁縛住的手腕也留下掙扎過後的紅痕，全身傳來細碎的刺痛與後方那不可忽略的  
尖銳疼痛讓城之內矇在黑布下的琥珀色雙眸再度盈滿了眼淚。

  
  
再多的眼淚都無法表達此時城之內心裡的不甘與痛苦，被壓制著、被侵犯著，他厭惡自己總是只能扮演著  
默默承受他人一切的角色，不管是在只會打罵的父親面前的委屈忍讓、或是被債主要脅工作時的強迫服從  
、還是被那些有錢人拿水潑臉羞辱時的忍氣吞聲，他努力想反抗這種宿命，但每每改變的契機一萌芽、就  
會立刻在現實的無奈與殘酷下夭折逝去。  
  
  
就像那些一旦流下就會馬上被黑色領帶吸收、永遠無法滑落的淚水一般，即使蓄滿悲傷也只能無聲的訴說。  
  
  
算了，怎麼樣都好，快結束吧。  
  
  
查覺到身下的城之內已放棄抵抗，海馬大膽的鬆開壓制住對方的大手，更加專心的開拓著少年的後穴。乾  
澀的甬道因為愛液的滋潤與手指來回的抽動而越漸鬆軟，內壁開始習慣異物的磨擦而難耐的蠕動著，充滿  
彈性的溫熱內壁在每一次的來回抽動都緊緊地絞住自己手指，海馬已經可以想像等會進入這副身驅時會是  
多麼美妙的一種享受。  


  
「會痛嗎？」看著城之內痛苦的緊咬著唇，突然一股莫名情緒湧上的海馬問道。  
  
「.........」  
  
「會痛嗎？」海馬加重語氣再一次問道。  
  
「.........」

  
  
被城之內明顯忽略自己的態度給激怒，海馬抽出手指，拉下拉鏈掏出早已勃發到漲痛的昂揚，溼漉的頂端  
對準還來不及闔上的穴口，嘴角扯出一抹殘忍的笑。  
  
  
「我都忘了狗聽不懂人類的話。」隨即腰一挺，火熱的柱體粗暴的直接貫進城之內窄小的後穴。  
  
  
「啊、啊啊啊－－－－！！」  


  
身後突如其來的撕裂劇痛讓城之內差點暈了過去，後穴尚未完全濕潤就吞進一半男人過於粗大的炙熱，被  
強行擠進的疼痛讓城之內只能痛苦的搖著頭，死抓著櫃子的泛白手指也開始破皮滲血，城之內扭著腰想要  
逃離身後的侵略來源，卻反而被海馬緊抓著腰再次用力的挺進，終於齊根沒入，整根肉柱被高溫的內壁緊  
緊包裹著。  


  
「咬得真緊....」被不斷收縮的緊致內壁絞著的感覺簡直舒服極了，富有彈性的柔嫩內壁像是欲拒還迎般、  
明明想擠出外來的異物但卻不斷蠕動將柱體含得更深，身下傳來的強烈快感讓海馬忍不住吐了一口氣，隨  
即開始來回擺動著腰。  


  
「本少爺來教你這隻欠調教的犬如何回應主人。」

  
  
冰藍色的眸子閃著殘酷的暗光，海馬夾帶著些許報復的心態，像是要摧毀眼前的少年般的加重在小穴裡抽  
動的力度，被貫穿的部位傳來陣陣直達心扉的尖銳刺痛，雙腳因疼痛而發軟險讓城之內跌坐在地，只能依  
靠海馬強勢的抓著自己的腰來維持站姿，臀部也被抬得老高，承受身後一次比一次凶猛的撞擊。

  
  
「嗚...不要....快出去...！」城之內的聲音早已喊到沙啞，虛軟無力的四肢再也無法做出任何抵抗，他知道  
男人在生氣，但卻不明就理，而自己卻只能乖乖地承受身後男人的怒氣跟性慾，突然一陣莫大的委屈感襲  
上心頭，城之內開始無助的啜泣。  


  
少年可憐的嗚咽聲讓海馬內心有一瞬間的發軟，但隨即被海馬自己解讀為錯覺，繼續毫不留情的蹂躪少年  
紅腫的後穴。

  
  
隨著性器的來回抽插，原本乾澀的小穴也因倆人的愛液而越漸滋潤，海馬感覺到抽動的過程越來越順，知  
道城之內已經開始習慣自己的貫穿，於是更為放肆的大力搗弄對方顫抖的嫩穴。

  
  
「哈啊、啊、啊、不....」隨著身後昂揚的猛烈進攻，被撞得發軟的後穴開始散發出一陣奇異的感覺，炙熱  
肉柱每一次的侵入都帶給柔嫩內壁致命的銷魂感，抽出時又眷戀似的絞纏著昂揚，襲遍四肢百駭的酥麻快  
感越漸加鉅，城之內口中的嗚咽也不知不覺轉變成甜膩的呻吟。

  
  
「呵，你也開始感覺到爽了嘛。」海馬捏了捏少年圓潤的臀部，將兩邊臀瓣拉得更開以方便自己更深入的  
穿插，激烈的活塞動作帶出了黏液摩擦的濕濡聲，在密閉的房間更為清晰，男人惡質的訕笑聲跟不絕於耳  
的淫靡水聲讓城之內耳根有些發燙。  


  
突然，海馬一次挺身撞擊到某個點，城之內隨即猛然一顫，已經發洩過一次的下身又再一次興奮的挺立起  
來，少年細碎的呻吟頓時化為一聲嬌喘。  


  
「這裡嗎？」海馬試探性的撞了撞，順利看到城之內全身狂喜般發著抖的姿態，嘴裡流洩出的喘息聲像在  
刻意壓抑、但聲音還是難掩興奮的打著顫。  


  
好可怕！這是什麼感覺！？

  
  
未曾體驗過的蝕骨快感衝擊著城之內，男人每碰一下、來自尾椎的酥麻感隨即傳遍全身，像是電流般快速  
喚醒身上所有的歡愉，已經挺立的下身頂端也開始滲出快樂的黏液，順著柱體滑到兩人交合處，浪潮般的  
強大快感簡直快把城之內淹沒。

  
  
「舒服嗎？」海馬惡質的用頂端磨著城之內最敏感的一點，緩慢的畫著圓。  
  
「嗚.....嗚嗚...」

  
  
海馬盯著眼前黃澄澄的腦袋，被情欲燒紅的雙眼立刻閃過一抹狡黠，原本捏著臀瓣的右手伸進燦金的髮絲  
內，隨即緊揪著後腦勺的一搓金髮，向上使力強迫城之內抬頭。

  
  
「我再問你一次，舒服嗎？」不斷被刺激著的敏感從體內發出致命的爽快感，再加上男人在耳邊曖昧的廝  
磨，噴灑在耳邊的溫熱氣息讓城之內開始有些恍惚。

  
  
「舒.....嗚啊、舒服嗚...不、不要再...！」終於放棄掙扎的城之內大聲哭喊出聲，理智被欲望衝散殆盡，不  
管怎麼樣都好，他只求男人停止那不著別際卻又搔得他心癢的戳弄。

  
  
「終於懂得回應了嘛。」

  
  
聽到滿意回答的海馬嗤笑出聲，手放過那被自己抓得凌亂的金髮，改以雙手緊緊扣住纖細的腰，彷彿不容  
對方閃躲般，對準城之內最為敏感的一點後就開始一陣虐殺般的衝刺，腰擺動的頻率快速的猶如不給對方  
任何喘息的空間，城之內軟嫩的肉壁也像是期待以久般，在每一次的抽插中都緊緊吸咬著那根帶來痛苦與  
快樂的火熱柱體。  


  
這隻凡骨的身體異常的與自己非常契合，海馬頭一次認同城之內在這方面有著與自己平等的地位。  
  
  
淫靡的水聲與肉體的拍打聲說明兩人情事的激烈，大量的愛液也從兩人交合處順著城之內的大腿滴落，在  
地上形成一個小水窪，被過度責罰的後穴已經沒有任何不適與難受，取而代之的是，如熱浪般一波波令少  
年欲仙欲死的極致感受，主動收縮吞嚥著男人粗壯下體的後穴也在每一次的衝刺中累積快感，下身不停流  
著淚的頂端也蓄勢待發著宣洩的一刻，終於在一次男人激烈的抽插中噴出奶白色的愛液。

  
  
城之內高潮的瞬間內壁一陣劇烈收縮，突如其來的緊致讓海馬粗喘一聲，隨即也將自己噴射出的滾燙熱液  
全數灌入窄小的甬道中。  


  
「啊、啊啊....」

  
  
高潮過後極為敏感的內壁無預警的被一陣熱液沖刷，讓再也承受不了任何刺激的城之內眼前一黑暈了過去  
，海馬將矇住城之內眼睛的領帶與綁著雙手的束縛解開，對方疲弱的身子一軟，隨即被身後的海馬攔腰抱  
起。

  
  
撥開溼黏在額上的金色髮絲，低頭望著城之內仍然緊皺著的眉頭，細長的眸子首次閃著溫柔的藍光，總是  
在少年面前擺出的囂張神情此時多了份說不清的愛憐，海馬單手捧著城之內的臉頰，爾後俯身輕吻他緊閉  
的眼睛。  
  


  
「我愛你，克也。」  
  
  
***  
  
  
再一次醒來時是在自己熟悉的KING SIZE大床，沒有焦距的藍眸直直的望著蒼白的天花板，沒有以往的驚  
醒，更沒有夢遺時的現象，彷彿處理過的乾爽下身讓那過於清晰的夢境更添上一股真實感，下體似乎還殘  
有被環口緊咬的爽痛感。

  
  
那是夢嗎.....那麼那些彷彿烙印在身體裡過於真實的肉體碰觸感是什麼？  
  
不是夢嗎.....那為何自己沒有來回那間更衣室的記憶，而自己淋浴過後的身體又該怎麼解釋？  
  
  
一切的一切都太過於不尋常，甚至可以用詭異來形容。  
在少了部分記憶的同時，卻多了一些彷彿被強加的記憶。  
17歲的少年社長第一次覺得自己的內心可能生病了。  
  
  
海馬用手背遮住窗外射進的燦金陽光，重新正視自己以往都刻意忽略的悸動，他不管昨晚那些是夢或非夢  
，他只知道夢裡夢外的自己都愛戀著那個金髮少年，想佔有他、甚至想狠狠的愛他。

  
  
在確認了自己的心意後，海馬伸出手像是要抓住眼前陽光般動了動五指，陽光從張開的指縫中流瀉在臉上  
，海馬想起了那曾揪在手裡的柔軟髮絲，隨即露出一絲自己都未察覺、另一個自己的詭笑。  
  
  
  
－夢這種東西，能實踐才是最重要的。  
  
  
＿＿＿＿

.....不知道有沒有人發現其實這篇是 **綠社Ｘ城之內** 的文（抹臉）  
雖然文章寫到要作者註明伏筆是很遜的事，不過還是想來交待一下←  
以下是文章裏設定，想了解的再拉下看噢～

  
  
  
其實海馬有雙重人格（裏人格是綠社長）  
  
海馬一直不想承認自己喜歡凡骨，一直壓抑著自己內心真正的欲望  
另一個人格在看戲的心態上，出手幫助本體海馬去強●城之內  
（但其實是綠社自己也喜歡凡骨，只是藉著海馬的身體去Ｈ）  
  
整篇Ｈ都是綠社的人格出現時做的，海馬只是身處在兩人共同的意識中  
因為共用一個身體所以海馬才會有跟城之內Ｈ的錯覺  
城之內認不出是海馬也是因為聲音是綠社而不是平常的海馬（ ~~是綠川而不是津田這樣~~ （誤  
總之就是：身體是海馬，精神人格是綠社，意識是海馬（主）跟綠社（副）兩人０ｕ０  
  
有點類似本我跟自我衝突時會出現的現象←？  
好啦我知道很胡謅大家看過就算惹嘛～  
and我已經盡量用聲音去做區分了，希望有人可以發現阿綠的存在ＱＱ  
  
啊雖然無關不過最後一句是綠社說的喔oyz  
就是那種跟本體社長炫耀說 **"哼哼在你做夢的時候我已經跟凡骨打完砲了啦^皿^"** 的感覺（被毆   


  
大概就是這樣:D


End file.
